Mitternachtsgeflüster
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: Nacht für Nacht halten leise Stimmen Harry davon ab, den verdienten Schlaf zu finden.


Tipp, tapp, tipp, tapp ...

Harry Potter zog sich die Decke über das Gesicht.

Tipp, tapp, tipp, tapp ...

Er seufzte leise. Längst beunruhigte ihn das Geräusch nicht mehr. Er hatte bereits in der ersten Nacht, die er in diesem Haus verbrachte hatte, herausgefunden, wer dieses Geräusch verursachte. Allerdings änderte das Wissen wenig daran, dass ihm dieses Geräusch den Schlaf raubte. Nacht für Nacht. Und das bereits seit Wochen.

Tipp, tapp, tipp, tapp ...

Harry setzte sich auf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er wusste schon jetzt, was den leisen Schritten folgen würde. Nicht erst einmal hatte er versucht, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Vergeblich. Er mochte zwar der Besitzer des alten Gemäuers sein, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er auch das Sagen in diesem Haus hatte.

Leises Gemurmel drang an sein Ohr. Harry verzog die Mundwinkel. Er hatte bereits darauf gewartet. Jede Nacht, immer wieder. Mehr als einmal hatte er sehr ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, seine Sachen zu packen und ihnen das Haus zu überlassen. Doch jedes Mal hatte ihm eine leise Stimme zugeflüstert, dass er nicht aufgeben sollte. Er, der er den wohl dunkelsten Magier aller Zeiten besiegt hatte, würde sich nicht einfach vertreiben lassen.

Der Krieg war vorbei, Voldemort vernichtet und langsam kehrte die verschworene Welt der Hexen und Zauberer wieder zur Normalität zurück. Sie würde noch Jahre mit den Folgen zu kämpfen haben, aber zumindest hatten sie etwas, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Eine Zukunft. Das war etwas, womit Harry lange Zeit nicht gerechnet hatte. Während er noch um die Freunde trauerte, die er verloren hatte, sah er sich plötzlich mit dem Problem konfrontiert, ein Leben vor sich zu haben. Ein ganz normales Leben. Es hatte ihn überfordert.

"Mach erst einmal Urlaub", hatte Hermione Granger, seine beste Freundin, ihm vorgeschlagen. Da ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen war, hatte er Urlaub gemacht. Alleine. Nach zwei Monaten war er zurück nach England gekommen, hatte seine überschaubaren Habseligkeiten von Hermione abgeholt und war in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz gezogen.

Eine Stimme wurde lauter und Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu. Er hatte diese Entscheidung mehr als einmal bereut. Und doch war er noch immer hier. Es war sein Haus. Sirius Black, sein Patenonkel, hatte es ihm hinterlassen. Es war das Einzige, was ihm wirklich geblieben war. Eine Familie hatte er nicht. Seine beiden besten Freunde waren im Moment viel zu sehr mit sich selber beschäftigt und Ginny … Harry ließ die Arme sinken. Ginny war ein Thema, das er noch immer klären musste.

Eine zweite Stimme übertönte die erste Stimme. Harry schnaubte verächtlich. Langsam wurde es ihm zuviel. Seit er in diesem Haus lebte, hatte er noch keine Nacht wirklich durchgeschlafen. Er schlug die Decke zurück. Wieder und wieder hatte er mit dem alten Hauselfen gesprochen. Er hatte versucht ihm zu erklären, dass Menschen, im Gegensatz zu Hauselfen, ihren Schlaf brauchten. Der Hauself hatte genickt, mit den Ohren gewackelt und in der nächsten Nacht weiter gemacht.

Harry sog die Luft ein, als seine nackten Füße den kalten Holzfußboden berührten. Längst hatte er in diesem Zimmer Teppich verlegen lassen wollen. Genau wie in so vielen anderen Räumen. So, wie er so vieles hatte machen wollen. Nur leider war es bisher bei Plänen geblieben. Es fehlte nicht an Geld. Sein Patenonkel hatte ihm genug hinterlassen. Harry hatte es schlicht und ergreifend schleifen lassen. So wie sein ganzes Leben. Er hatte sich noch immer nicht für einen Beruf entschieden, sich nicht mit Ginny auseinandergesetzt. Seine Liste war lang. Nur schaffte er es einfach nicht, einen Anfang zu finden.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter. Doch. Vielleicht war es kein Anfang, aber er würde etwas tun, was er sich schon vor Wochen vorgenommen hatte. Oder waren es gar Monate? Längst hatte Harry die Zeit vergessen. Im Moment lebte er von einem Tag in den anderen hinein. Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er sein Schlafzimmer, riss die Tür auf und trat auf den Flur hinaus. Die Stimmen wurden lauter. Sie schienen ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Und wenn doch, dann schien es sie nicht zu interessieren. Er stieg die Treppe hinunter. Die alten Holzstufen knarrten verdächtig. Schlagartig war es ruhig. Die Stimmen waren verstummt. Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem siegessicheren Grinsen. Es war an der Zeit, dass er klarstellte, wer der Mann in diesem Haus war. Und er hatte nicht vor, diese Rolle einem alternden Hauselfen zu überlassen. Er öffnete die Tür zu dem langen Flur. Es war stockfinster. Harry hielt inne. Etwas warf lange Schatten an die Wand. Genau dort, wo der Flur nach rechts abbog. Harry seufzte leise, während er seinen Weg schließlich fortsetzte. Er bog um die Ecke und blieb erneut stehen. Am Ende des Flures, neben einer fast völlig heruntergebrannten Kerze, saß Kreacher. Sein Hauself sah ihn aus großen, tellerrunden Augen an, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, aufzustehen. Er blieb auf dem Boden sitzen, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet. Harry kam näher.

"Da ist er, der Eindringling", kreischte eine hohe Stimme, noch bevor Harry den Hauselfen erreicht hatte. "Eine Schande für dieses Haus", fuhr die Stimme fort. Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er war todmüde und hatte eiskalte Füße. Nicht gerade die idealen Voraussetzungen für eine ruhige und gesittete Unterhaltung. Vor dem Porträt der alten Dame blieb er stehen. Kreacher sprang auf. Noch immer hatte der Hauself keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Und Harry hatte auch nicht vor, ihn dazu zu zwingen. Irgendwie konnte er Kreacher verstehen. Der kleine Hauself war in einer Zwickmühle. Auf der alten Seite die alte Hausherrin, der er weit über ihren Tod hinaus treu ergeben gewesen war, auf der anderen Seite sein neuer Herr, mit dem er erst in den Wirren der letzten Schlacht endlich Frieden geschlossen hatte.

"Du bist eine Schande", keifte die alte Frau, unbeeindruckt von dem jungen Mann, der zu ihr hinauf schaute. "Mein geliebter Sohn hätte dir nie freiwillig das Haus hinterlassen. Du hast ihn dazu gezwungen." Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter, bis sie sich schließlich überschlug. Harrys Gesichtsfarbe hatte ein dunkles Rot angenommen. Er hatte die letzten Wochen geschwiegen, die alte Dame ignoriert. Doch jetzt war sie eindeutig zu weit gegangen.

"Geliebter Sohn", spie er förmlich aus. "Dass ich nicht lache." Er lachte doch. Ein freudloses Lachen. Verächtlich. "Von seiner eigenen Familie verstoßen, nur weil er ein anderes Leben hatte führen wollen." Harry trat einen Schritt nach vorne. "Erbärmlich und armselig." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie ist es eigentlich, wenn man beide Söhne in die Flucht treibt und am Ende alleine da steht?"

"Ich habe niemanden in die Flucht getrieben. Regulus war dem Dunklen Lord treu …" Wieder lachte Harry und die alte Dame verstummte. Sie sah ihn irritiert an.

"Voldemort hat ihn umbringen lassen", korrigierte Harry. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was die alte Mrs Black wirklich wusste, wovon man ihr in den vergangenen Jahren berichtet hatte. Harrys Blick wanderte zu Kreacher, doch der Blick des Hauselfes war auf den Boden gerichtet. Ob er seiner einstigen Herrin die Wahrheit gesagt hatte? Harry hatte seine Zweifel. "Regulus wollte sich, genau wie sein Bruder, gegen Voldemort stellen. Und genau wie später sein Bruder, so ist auch Regulus diese Entscheidung nicht sonderlich bekommen." Harrys Augen funkelten wütend. "Vielleicht, wenn da jemand gewesen wäre, mit dem er hätte reden können …" Er sprach nicht weiter, überließ die Interpretation seiner seltsamen Gesprächspartnerin. Doch dieses Mal schwieg die alte Frau. "Und wem, wenn nicht mir, hätte Sirius das Haus hinterlassen sollen?" Er löste die verschränkten Arme. "Vielleicht Narcissa Malfoy? Ihr Mann sitzt in Askaban und die Dame hat ihr eigenen Haus seit Voldemorts Ende nicht mehr verlassen." Ein Geräusch, als hätte die Dame sich verschluckt, kam aus dem Porträt. Harry legte den Kopf ein Stück zur Seite.

"Voldemort ist …" Die alte Dame hielt inne. "Der Dunkle Lord … er ist …" Sie schaffte es nicht, die Worte auszusprechen. Doch Harry ahnte, was sie sagen wollte. Wieder suchte sein Blick den Kreachers. Dieses Mal sah der Elf ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Kreacher konnte nicht … wusste nicht … hat es versucht …", stotterte der Elf und schwieg am Ende. Harry hatte längst begriffen, dass Kreacher nicht so bösartig war, wie er am Anfang vermutet hatte. Der Elf hatte es offensichtlich nicht übers Herz gebracht, der alten Damen die Neuigkeiten zu überbringen. Harry seufzte und sah sich um. Schließlich wandte er sich ab und ging den Flur hinunter.

"Bleib gefälligst hier", hörte er die laute Stimme, die beinahe ein wenig verzweifelt klang. Harry konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Er hatte offensichtlich die Neugier der alten Dame geweckt. Dennoch drehte er sich nicht um. Statt dessen setzte er seinen Weg fort. "Kreacher, hol ihn zurück", versuchte die alte Dame ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Doch der Hauself reagierte offensichtlich nicht.

Nur Minuten später kehrte Harry zurück. Ein großes Kissen in der einen, einen Becher heiße Schokolade in der anderen Hand. Er warf das Kissen auf den Boden vor dem Bild und setzte sich darauf. Sorgsam darauf bedacht, den Kakao nicht zu verschütten. Erst nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte, stellte er den Becher auf den Boden neben sich und sah hinauf zu dem Bild.

"Voldemort", setzte er an und überlegte, wo er anfangen sollte. Am Ende entschied er sich für den Anfang. Bei dem elfjährigen Jungen, der eines Tages nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

~~ooOoo~~

"Er ist wirklich und für immer fort?"

Stunden waren vergangen. Von draußen drang längst das Zwitschern der Vögel durch die geöffneten Fenster und das Aroma von frisch gekochtem Kaffee drang durch das Haus. Harry nickte. "Dieses Mal endgültig", bestätigte er, was in der Welt der Hexen und Zauberer längst kein Geheimnis mehr war.

"Das ist gut." Beinahe hätte Harry die leisen Worte nicht gehört, hielt ihm doch Kreacher in diesem Moment einen Becher mit frischem Kaffee hin. Erstaunt musterte er die alte Dame, während er den Becher entgegen nahm und einen Schluck trank. Harry hatte befürchtet, dass die alte Dame ihn wieder beschimpfen würde, oder vielleicht gar um ihr einstiges Idol trauerte. Doch es hatte fast den Anschein, als sei Mrs Black erleichtert. "Wie war das?", fragte Harry zögernd nach. Er trank einen weiteren Schluck in der Hoffnung, der Kaffee würde ihn daran hindern, einzuschlafen.

"Es ist gut, dass er endlich und für immer verschwunden ist", sagte Mrs Black nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens. "Er hat viel Leid über diese Welt gebracht. Nicht nur über meine Familie." Harry glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Was war aus der treuen Anhängerin geworden? "Seine Ideen mochten am Anfang gut gewesen sein, aber er hat es übertrieben", setzte die Dame in dem Bild zu einer Erklärung an.

"Aber Sie waren doch …", setzte Harry an. Mrs Black hob die Hand und brachte Harry zum Schweigen. "Meine Familie war verloren, lange bevor er deine Eltern tötete, Harry", erklärte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Harry zuckte zusammen, als Mrs Black seinen Vornamen benutzte. Er war sich nie sicher gewesen, ob sie überhaupt wusste, wer er war. Als die Lippen der alten Dame sich in diesem Moment zu einem Lächeln verzogen, gab Harry endgültig auf. "Ich habe immer gewusst, wer du bist, mein Junge", schien sie seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben. "Kreacher hat mir zwar einiges verheimlicht …" Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem alten Hauselfen, der betreten zu Boden sah. "Aber er hat mir auch vieles erzählt."

"Aber warum haben Sie uns immer wieder beleidigt? Was sollte das Geschrei?" Die Worte der alten Dame machten keinen Sinn für Harry. Sie hatte wieder und wieder gegen die Fremden in ihrem Haus gewettert und beinahe jeden von Harrys Besuchern in die Flucht geschlagen. Dabei war sie selten sehr wählerisch gewesen, was ihre Worte betraf. "Selbst meine Freundin …", setzte er an.

"Sie mag ich wirklich nicht", gab die alte Dame schließlich zu. "Sie passt nicht zu dir." Harry zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch. "Warum ich euch aus meinem Haus haben wollte?" Die alte Dame hatte längst wieder das Thema gewechselt? "Ich wollte mich nicht an euch gewöhnen, um euch dann wieder zu verlieren", versuchte sie zu erklären. "Ich war mir immer sicher, dass Voldemort am Ende siegen würde", schob sie leise hinterher. "Und dann würde ich wieder jeden verlieren. So wie ich einst meine Söhne verloren habe." Ein Schatten huschte über das alte Gesicht. "Ich habe jeden an Voldemort verloren. Oder verloren, weil ich zu stur war, meine Fehler einzusehen." Sie atmete tief durch. "Am Ende habe ich bekommen, was ich verdient habe: einen einsamen Tod und ein Leben als einsames Porträt mit einem alten Hauselfen als Gesellschaft."

"Trostlos", stimmte Harry zu. Fast tat ihm die alte Dame leid. Mrs Black nickte. "Und ich habe alles daran gesetzt, auch den letzten Menschen zu vertreiben, der mir geblieben ist." Harry sah die alte Dame fragend an. Seit er in diesem Haus wohnte, war niemand gekommen, um Mrs Black zu besuchen. Einzig Kreacher schien sich in der Nacht mit ihr zu unterhalten. Doch den Hauselfen als Menschen zu bezeichnen? So weit würde wohl nicht einmal Hermione Granger gehen.

"Schau nicht so fragend, junger Mann!" Fast glaubte Harry, ein Lachen in der ruhigen Stimme zu hören. "Auch wenn du es nicht gerne hörst, so bist du wohl der einzige, der mir geblieben ist. Immerhin muss Sirius so etwas wie einen eigenen Sohn in dir gesehen haben. Und ob du es willst oder nicht, das macht mich beinahe zu deiner Großmutter." Harry schluckte trocken. Nicht, weil ihm der Gedanke missfiel. Ganz im Gegenteil. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, so war er nicht weniger alleine auf dieser Welt, als die alte Dame in dem Porträt.

"Kein Geschrei mehr, wenn meine Freunde kommen?", fragte er zögernd. Die alte Dame schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine nächtlichen Diskussionen mit Kreacher?" Wieder schüttelte Mrs Black den Kopf. Harry lächelte. "Einverstanden", sagte er schließlich. Alleine der Gedanke daran, in den nächsten Nächten nicht geweckt zu werden, erschien ihm himmlisch.

"Eine Bedingung hätte ich allerdings", sprach die alte Dame betont langsam. Harry sah sie an. Er hatte vermutet, dass die Sache einen Haken hatte. "Du erzählst mir, was außerhalb des Hauses passiert." Der Blick der alten Dame wanderte zu dem Elfen, der längst eingeschlafen war. "Alles", schob sie hinterher. Harry lächelte und nickte. "Und jetzt solltest du schlafen gehen", riet die alte Dame. Harry wollte widersprechen, doch die Dame schüttelte den Kopf, hob die Hand und deutete den Flur hinunter. "Schon gut, Mrs Black", murmelte Harry, nicht sicher, worauf er sich wirklich eingelassen hatte. Er stand langsam auf und streckte sich. Eine Nacht auf dem Fußboden war, trotz des Kissens, ganz sicher nicht das bequemste. Er spürte jeden Knochen und der Gedanke an ein bequemes Bett war mit einem Mal verlockend. "Gute Nacht", nuschelte er schließlich und gähnte. Mrs Black schmunzelte, während sie den jungen Mann beobachtete, der den Flur entlang ging. "Ach, Harry", rief sie ihm hinterher. Harry blieb stehen und drehte sich um. "Ja?" Er sah sie fragend an. "Hör auf, mich Mrs Black zu nennen." Harry nickte, zu müde, um der alten Dame zu widersprechen. "Gute Nacht, Grandma", nuschelte Harry. Das Strahlen im Gesicht der alten Dame sah er nicht mehr.


End file.
